


I Have Four Words For You

by PoisonIvy_123



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonIvy_123/pseuds/PoisonIvy_123
Summary: When Kara confesses her feelings for Lena, the two have a little talk.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 63





	I Have Four Words For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I really enjoy writing for this ship so you'll probably see more by me someday. Enjoy and let me know what you thought in the comments.

There she was. In the office, her hands softly holding Lena’s, Kara tried to get anything out of 

the brunette. She had just told her best friend how she really felt about her. Those three simple words had been enough to make all sound leaving Lena’s mouth go back. She looked into her blue and green eyes.  _ “Lena? Are you ...ok?” _

Lena looked back into Kara’s eyes. When Kara had said they needed to talk and had taken her hands, the CEO of L-Corp had thought she had some kind of bad news. What she didn’t expect was to hear her best friend confess her feelings for her. Her mind had started racing faster than it had ever done. When Kara talked again, Lena got pulled back to her office and she cleared her throat.  _ “Kara, I have four words for you.” _

The blonde sighed softly. After the silence had ended, she had hoped for something a little better than Lena having four words for her. She nodded softly.  _ “If it’s  _ “Get the hell out” _ , don’t bother.”  _ She started getting up from the couch when she felt a gentle and soft hand take her wrist. Kara looked back.

The brunette took the superheroine’s wrist and stopped her from walking away.  _ “It’s not.”  _ She started smiling a bit and stood up, looking down a bit to make eye contact with the blonde.  _ “My four words for you are…”  _ The smile on her face grew.  _ “I like you, too.”  _

Kara’s face went from a soft frown and a sigh to a big smile in less than a second.  _ “You… You do?”  _ Not waiting for an answer, she had already wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck. She pulled her in for a hug and closed her eyes tightly, hoping that when she opened them again, she would still be hugging Lena in the huge office. When she did, she saw everything was still the same and her heart started to beat faster. Slowly pulling back from the hug, she kept her arms around Lena and looked back into her eyes.

Hugging the blonde back tightly, Lena could feel both their hearts beating faster than before. She kept her arms around Kara when she felt her pull back a bit and smiled.  _ “I really do. For a while now.”  _ She looked the superheroine in the eyes and felt her smile grow.  _ “Can I kiss you, Kara?”  _

A blush started to form on Kara’s cheeks as she nodded.  _ “Yes, please.”  _ She leaned in a bit and right as their lips were about to touch, Supergirl’s super hearing picked up on a handful of screams on the street. Instead of letting Lena kiss her, the blonde allowed her head to fall on the brunette’s shoulder.  _ “Worst timing ever. They need me outside.”  _ Before she walked away, Kara pressed a soft kiss on Lena’s cheek.

  
Before she let her go, Lena took hold of Kara’s wrist again and pulled her back.  _ “You missed.”  _ After a confused look from the blonde she adored, Lena rested her hand on her cheek and kissed her softly. As soon as their lips touched, it felt like sparkles had landed on their hearts and danced around. Letting go of Kara, although hard after their first kiss, Lena smiled and watched her fly into the sky to save the day as she always did.  _ “Go get them, Supergirl.”  _ She smiled and sat behind her desk, happy to have finally outed her feelings for her friend. Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers, she and Supergirl. Some might call it an unusual relationship, but they both knew it was the best thing to ever happen to them.


End file.
